wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hunter
"Monster Hunter" is the third episode of season three of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 54th of the overall series. It first aired on October 23, 2009. Overview After Justin masters his 5000th spell, Mr. Stuffleby comes by and announces that Justin has officially completed his wizard studies, and is now eligible for higher education in the form of an independent study. Alex is told that she has mastered only 100 spells in comparison and that she and Max are so far behind, they do not have a chance. Justin takes up monster hunting and scours the city looking for the easiest monster, a Level One monster known as a Fakeahorseus. Alex asks Harper to help her study and the two go through Justin's room, where they find out that Justin recites spells in the form of songs to help him remember them. As the song is catchy, Alex decides to adopt this study method. Max attempts to convince Alex to aid him sabotaging Justin in order to push the wizard competition in their favor. However, Alex tells Max that Harper is acting as her conscience and guide and suggests that Max listens to his conscience for once. Max heads to the lair and goes through the spellbook until he finds the spell for 'conscience guide'. Not wishing to read the instructions, Max separates his conscience from his body, giving it life. Conscience berates Max for his foolishness as Max, dubbing him Roy, asks for suggestions on sabotage. As Conscience tries to explain that Max's actions would be no better than the monsters in Justin's study manual, Max misinterprets his words and releases the monsters into the city. He then decides to blame Alex for it. Justin catches the Fakeahorseus but is surrounded by all the other higher ranking monsters. Alex, irritated to be interrupted during her studying, heads to Justin's rescue and saves him, and remarks on how she is like him now. Nonetheless, she is not irked at the notion of being studious like Justin, as she believes it makes her a step closer to catching up to him. Meanwhile, Max wrestles with his conscious. The episode ends with Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Jake T. Austin and Jennifer Stone asking guest star Moises Arias to take a picture of them. They reveal that they have asked all the previous guest stars, namely Jeff Garlin, Misty May Treanor, and Dwayne Johnson, to do the same thing. After Moises takes the picture, the main cast leaves, leaving a confused Moises to sit back in his chair. Production Notes Magic Lesson Thin Man spell *Incantation: Hair frizzy, don't have a tizzy, thin lizzy *Description: Makes you really thin and flat. Conscience Guide spell *Incantation: My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out, come out, where you belong *Description: Brings out your conscience. For the spell to work correctly, you must be looking in a mirror as you recite the spell, so your reflection will become your conscience. Monster Release spell *Incantation:'' Hot monsters in the city, running wild, what a pity'' *Description: Releases monsters into the city. Leg Sprouting spell *Incantation: Grow legs and come my way *Description: Makes an object grow legs and come toward the user Variation *Incantation: Leg'n'feeta runamita *Description: Makes an object sprout legs and go where the user says. Unnamed spell *Incantation: Train in vain go to Spain *Description: Sends a train to Spain. Trivia *Justin's spell song from his MP3 takes its melody from the song, Yankee Doodle. * In most episodes, Alex causes trouble by misusing magic and Justin has to help her. This is the first time Alex saves Justin, while Max is the one who caused the problem. Goofs *Jerry mentions that it feels like it was just yesterday when Justin was turning a brick into a rabbit, and Justin replies, "Edgebono utoosis". It was actually Alex who accidentally turned a guinea pig into a brick in "Report Card" using the transfiguration spell. In "Crazy 10-Minute Sale", Edgebono utoosis was the duplication spell. *The version of the song that Alex sings in the train station is slightly different from the original one she was singing with Harper in the kitchen. * Max names his conscience Roy, but also calls by him Darren, and later Gordon. * Mr. Stuffleby says that Alex completed 100 spells, but in the episode "Potion Commotion" Jerry said Alex and Justin were on lesson 372. However, this might mean she mastered only 100 spells and failed the other 272. Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo/Herself * David Henrie as Justin Russo/Himself * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo/Himself *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle/Herself *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Special Guest Star *Fred Willard as Mr. Stuffleby *Moises Arias as Max's Conscience/Himself Co-Starring *Dennis Hadley as Fakeahorseus Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes